Ojalá
by Merii.H
Summary: One shot. Ahora considera que Sirius es realmente imprudente y aún sorprende.


**Nota:** Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otra historia, no pude evitarlo, me vino de la nada y quise intentar, primero la cosa del semen de frutas, ahora esto x'DDD. Gracias a esta idea me vinieron muchas más tipo Sirius&Remus xDDDD. Yo y mis tontas ideas :')

**Declaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son de JK y hago esto sin fines de lucro, lo hago por amor a los merodeadores y porque quiero usar mi poca imaginación :).

* * *

**Ojalá.**

Los días han sido nublados y soleados, completamente indeterminados y Hogwarts tiene ese aire de travesura que fluye.

—¿De dónde joder sacaste eso? –pregunta James con una media sonrisa de lado y aire incrédulo.

—Lo encontré.

—No seas mentiroso, Canuto, tú nunca encuentras las cosas –James se lo quita de las manos y examina el pequeño paquete—. ¿Lo robaste de ese sex shop de ayer, verdad? –sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos se pierden en ese cabello descontrolado que es imposible de peinar.

—Quizá –ajá, sonríe, así que seguro que lo robó—. Esa tienda tenía muchas cosas muggles.

Saca más y Sirius en declarado 'Sisarro'.

—¡Había una polla de veinte centímetros! –James hace una interpretación con las manos y suelta una carcajada.

Remus les mira desde su cama, como hablan y hablan de penes, de robar, y lo que supone que Sirius se trajo. Suspira con cansancio y es imposible leer así, decide irse a la biblioteca por la tranquilidad que ahí no tiene.

—Espera Lunático –su voz le hace detenerse en seco y se queda de espaldas. Se gira levemente y ve como sus ojos tormenta brillan con total malicia.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Dinos qué es esto –le señala el leve paquete en su mano.

—Ya te lo dije, es un condón… —dice y quiere irse, tiene un mal presentimiento.

Sirius sonríe sin disimulo y se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Y para qué sirve?

Remus no tiene más remedio que explicárselo, si no, Sirius no le dejará tranquilo hasta que se lo diga, con detalle.

—¿Estás diciendo que te pones estos mini globos para no andar chorreándolo? –es vulgar al decirlo así, pero bueno… es Sirius a fin de cuentas

Suena muy feo como lo dice, pero si se refiere a que no eyaculen dentro, pues sí. A Remus no le queda más que asentir y darle la razón.

—Joder, y se colocan éstas cosas en la polla, seguro que pica –abre el paquete sin contemplaciones—. Si mira, es un globo, para eso usan esos de helio si quieren usar protección y no chorrear.

James se ríe a más no poder, y mira esa cosa de hule, plástico, lo que sea que tiene una extraña forma y que le hace preguntarse de _cómo_ joder, se coloca _eso_.

—¿O sea, se pone en la polla y luego la metes? –pregunta y se sujeta el cinturón.

—Sí, Sirius, te la colocas y así… —Quiere irse, _ya_—. Pero debes saber que si…

—Bien la probaré –interrumpe.

—Pero…

Se abre los pantalones y se dirige al baño sin esperar a que el licántropo le diga lo que necesita decirle.

A los 5 minutos sale sin vergüenza del baño y con la polla al aire y mostrando y dando a conocer que _de verdad pica_.

—Joder, este globo pica… —se rasca sin pudor y James ya está que se orina en los pantalones y Peter parece que ya lo hizo.

—Canuto… —Remus se lleva una mano a la frente y niega con la cabeza. _Paciencia Remus_, piensa y se lo repite constantemente para que resulte. Si no, a contar hasta diez.

—Ahora, si me permiten caballeros, tengo una cita con una Gryffindor de buena delantera y trasera –se abrocha los pantalones y se sube el cierre.

—¡Espera, Sirius…! –Le llama de forma urgente.

No le escuchó, porque termina saliendo sin rodeos por la puerta y Remus ruega que Sirius lo haya hecho bien, lo ruega y pide al espíritu de Godric Gryffindor que _por favor_ lo haya hecho como es debido y que no habrá _problema_.

—¿Por qué tanta urgencia, Lunático? –James se estaba recuperando y se acomoda en su cama aún con esa sonrisa traviesa.

—Porque espero que se lo haya colocado bien –dice mientras se sienta a la orilla de la cama del joven Potter, que tiene una cara confusa con lo dicho—. Si no pone bien el condón se llena de aire y se termina rompiendo.

—¿Y si se rompe?

—Termina eyaculando afuera… o adentro –explica sin disimular su cara de preocupación. Al parecer James ya va entendiendo—. Espero que no se confíe como siempre y haga una pócima anti embarazo, si no, habrá quizá en el futuro un mini merodeador –declara de algo y la idea le llega sin remedio a la cabeza, y no sabe si reír o preocuparse más de lo que ya está.

—… O merodeadora –dice después de uno segundos de llegar a su propia conclusión.

_Ojalá_ Sirius lo haya hecho bien.

Ojalá.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
